


On the Wind

by Mareel



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/gifts).



> This is the first time I've ever tried to write any Firefly. It was written in response to a (long ago) Firefly prompt from Kipli on LJ - dandelion.

__________________________________________________

 

Captain Malcolm Reynolds noticed the addition to the engine room the minute he stepped foot into Kaylee’s domain. Even he hadn’t, it was pretty much for certain that it would have been brought to his attention.

“Cap’n! Did you see what River brought me from downworld? That’s just about the prettiest flower I’ve ever laid eyes on. Don’t it make you smile just to look at it?”

“It does suit you, little Kaylee. And just maybe I might be persuaded to show you where there’s a whole gorram field of them when we go downworld for that pickup tomorrow.”

Her eyes lit up for a moment, then clouded over some.

“Simon laughed when River gave it to me. Said it was a silly present… that it was a weed and a nuisance back on Earth-that-was. I don’t think that makes it any less shiny… do you?”

Before Mal could answer, she continued. 

“River ignored what all he was saying… she clapped her hands when I put it in a glass of water, and whispered something to me. Something about ‘wishes in the wind… you’ll see.’ I’ve got no notion what that means though.” 

“I don’t rightly know that either, Kaylee… but maybe when you see more of them, it’ll come to you.”

__________________________________________________

 

Mal watched Kaylee’s eyes go wide the moment they rounded the bend in the dirt track excuse for a road.

“So many flowers!”

While she took it all in, Mal stooped to pick one for her… not a shiny yellow one, but an older flower, ready to go to seed. 

“Blow on it and watch what happens.”

She did, gently blowing the cloud of seeds to the four winds, watching them swirl around her before floating away. 

“Wishes in the wind… just like River said. Do you think it’ll really work? … the wishes and all?”

“I don’t rightly know, but it was a pretty sight… and we could use some goodly wish-granting longabout now.”

Kaylee’s reply to that was quick and direct. Mal found his arms wrapping themselves around her as she kissed him in a more than passing friendly manner. When they finally broke the kiss, her eyes were shining as she dropped the dandelion stem to the ground and lifted a hand to touch his cheek lightly. 

“Works just fine for me.”

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
